


Playtime

by QuirkyGirl22



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyGirl22/pseuds/QuirkyGirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle confesses her love to Rumpelstiltskin with surprising results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before S2. So, while it's not exactly S2 compliant, it's not exactly _non_ -S2 compliant. Savvy?

“I love you.”  


The spinning wheel slowed to a stop. He kept his back to the young woman. “What was that, dearie?”  


Belle stepped closer. “I love you.”  


Sighing, Rumpelstilskin rose from his seat and faced her. “You’re lying.”  


Belle shook her head. Instead of refuting him, she merely repeated the sentiment. “I love you.”  


“You’re lying!” He surged forward, grabbing her by the upper arm.  


“Where are you taking me?” Her voice shook.  


“Where all little lying girls go.” He led her down the hall, past several doors, before approaching one. Opening the door wide, he thrust her inside.  


Belle stumbled into the room and froze as she took her surroundings. A large bed dominated the space. She turned slowly to face him where he stood in the doorway.  


“You’ve been a bad girl,” he smirked. “Go to my room.”  


Her expression changed from a look of surprise into restrained laughter. Surrendering, she allowed her lips to curl into a wide smile that matched his. She laughed as she stepped into his embrace, lifting her arms to link them around his neck. “I love you.”  


He smiled down into her upturned face. “I love _you_ ,” he returned before dropping a kiss on her lips.  


Belle sighed and melted into the kiss, exalting in the feel of his arms tightening around her. A delicious shiver raced down her back as his tongue slipped into her mouth to caress her own. “Rumpel…” she moaned.  


From below, the sound of someone banging on the castle doors rose through the castle.  


Rumpelstiltskin broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Belle’s. “I shall turn whoever it is into a snail.”  


A laugh bubbled up. “You will not,” she denied. “What if it’s Henry?”  


He thought of the little prince that had been instrumental in breaking the curse that had held so many captive. “Emma will love him just as much as a snail,” he decided. “Plus, he will be easier to keep track of! Everyone wins.”  


Belle giggled. “You’re terrible.”  


The knock sounded again.  


“Let’s at least see who it is before you turn them into a snail,” Belle said before slipping out of his arms and heading down the hall.  


Rumpelstiltskin followed her reluctantly. By the time he descended the stairs, Belle was already seeing off whoever had been at the door. “Who was it?” he inquired.  


“Just an old woman selling flowers.” She showed him the bouquet she had purchased. After he assured her they were very pretty, she set about clipping them and arranging them in a vase. “Do you remember when you bought me that rose?” she asked.  


“I do.”  


“I think that was the moment I really started falling in love with you. Either that, or when you caught me and were so adorably awkward.” She smiled at the memory.  


Rumpelstiltskin moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He would never get tired of how easily she would lean back into his embrace, perfectly content to spend time in his arms. “I think I fell in love with you when you dropped my teacup and were so worried about chipping it.” He pressed his lips against her temple.  


Belle pulled out of his hold. “But that was the very first day!” she gasped. Quickly, the shock changed into tenderness before changing into something else. Pressing close and resting one hand on his chest, she raised herself in order to fit her lips against his. When he moved to deepen the kiss, she pulled back. “Oh, no!” she cried in mock fear. “I’ve kissed the beastly monster! Whatever shall happen to me now?”  


He blinked in surprise before catching on quickly. Leaning forward on the balls of his feet, he curled his hands into claws and snarled. “Trying to be the hero, eh? Going to destroy the beast?” As he lunged at her, she shrieked and spun out of his reach before racing down the hall, Rumpelstiltskin hot on her heels.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is. Just a short little bit of fluffy fluff. Because sometimes, that's what you need to write :)


End file.
